


Unexpected Sight

by Storyflight



Series: Story's ventfics [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, its small and at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Whatever was going on, she was very upset about it and it worried them. Kirumi was someone they least expected to be sent to this school, the only person with the exception of some such as Chihiro to have the willpower to do such a crime to be sent here.What did you do, Kirumi?—It’s rare to stumble across Kirumi Tojo in tears.





	Unexpected Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Small explanation: The School for Gifted Juveniles exists. Students from Hope’s Peak are sent there if they have committed a crime, awful deed, or not doing what they’re supposed to at school.

A small tug came from the bottom of Rantaro’s shirt.

It startled them a little. They had themselves so focused on a book that the nudge for attention made them jump. They settled themselves in the corner of the library to read, ignoring all of the tension and anxiety about the being in a prison school.

 

“Yes…?” They focused their attention on the person sitting next to them on the floor.

It was Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Was he here to kill them? Just like what he always says he will do?

 

“Hey, how long have you been here?”

“Since this morning, how come?”

“And you skipped breakfast, right?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t hungry”

 

That was one reason. The other was because they were afraid someone might poison the food and kill someone. No one can trust rebellious teenagers all trapped inside a school.

They go in the kitchen when no one is there and eat something small.

 

“Do you haven’t seen Mom at all?”

“...Mom?”

“Yeah, Mom”

 

_ He must mean Kirumi.  _ Rantaro blinked at him a couple of times, trying to process his question. Why in the world would he be asking about Kirumi? What does he want from her? Probably a request that’s nothing but greed or despair. Kokichi wants to have everyone dead by the end of the semester. Hope’s Peak was right about bringing him here. 

 

“I haven’t seen Kirumi around...I’ve been here”

“Well, can you look for her? She’s been a tough game of hide-n-seek with me and I can’t find her anywhere!”

Rantaro raised an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t that be cheating?”

 

“No! It’s not! I’m not lying either!!” He puffed out his cheeks, “Please, Nii-Sama!!”

 

_ Nii-Sama? That’s...sort of new. At least this is the first time I heard it here. _

 

It’s not the first nor last time they’ve been called that. Hearing that title almost brought a small chill down their spine from the several memories that one name possessed. However, that begging look on Kokichi’s face and holding his hands together with plead was rather comical. Brought them back to when their younger siblings asked for candy.

 

“Fine…” they closed the book and stood up, stretching out their legs and arms. Kokichi sprang back up with his hands up in the air.

 

“Yay!! Thanks! I will look in the warehouse and you go to the dining hall, okay?” Kokichi waved a singular finger around, “If you can’t find her in there, stay and I will go over there in ten minutes tops!”

 

“Right…” The Adventurer chuckled lightly, “Good luck on your search”

 

“Wait, we can't separate yet!” Kokichi held on to their hand, “Lead the way out of this stuffy library, Nii-Sama”

 

They did as requested.

 

“You don’t have to keep calling me that, you know that right?”

It was slightly uncomfortable, only because of the negative memories.

 

“That’s what you are! I can start calling you my Dad if you don’t like that”

 

“...Keep Nii-Sama”

 

Once the two left the library, Kokichi let go of their hand and hurried off to the warehouse.

He tripped in the process.

 

“Are you okay?!”

“Yup!” He hopped back up as if everything was okay and kept on running.

 

_ Weird kid. _

 

This whole thing could be a trap. Kirumi and Kokichi could not be playing hide n seek at all and they could be led to a trap. This was the School for Gifted Juveniles, filled with students who have done awful deeds while attending Hope’s Peak and forced to be isolated here for a semester. It was dangerous, given that they could try and kill each other with no remorse.

 

There was one time that it became a huge massacre and they called it “The Killing Game”. Only three students in that class survived.

 

_ Kitchen...kitchen… _

 

It wasn’t far now. They might end up running into another student in the dining hall eating or making a huge mess. Better yet, Rantaro might walk into a couple having a heated moment.

 

That’s happened already since they’ve been here.

 

_ What the… _

 

Rantaro made it to the dining hall and about to head to the kitchen. There was a soft sound coming from inside.

 

_ Someone is in there...but what were they doing? _

 

They stepped closer and the unknown noises began to increase. It sounded like there was some sniffling and heavy exhaling from the other side. What was this person doing? And why was this going on in the kitchen?

 

The exhaling turned into harsh coughing. They didn’t sound sick, it was similar to when someone had water go down the wrong pipe. More sniffling followed.

 

The person wasn’t sick…

 

“Hey…” Rantaro slowly opened the door.

 

The person inside was female. She didn’t say a word when they stepped inside the kitchen. She covered her mouth to avoid making any sudden noises. Her eyes were red and wide and tears falling down on her cheeks.

 

She was crying.

Kirumi was  _ crying. _

 

This was an unbelievable sight. Kirumi always kept an emotionless stature with no sense of happiness, sadness, or anger unless it involved her duties. To see her like this, alone, breaking down crying, and expressing her feelings like this was a sad sight.

 

Their heart twisted with sympathy.

 

“K...Kirumi?”

 

She removed her hands away from her mouth.

“I...I’m so sorry you h-h-had to s-see me like this” she wheezed, “T-This is...n-not a p-pleasant l-look. I-I will be fine...d-do you h-have a request?”

 

Kirumi Tojo is standing here, trembling, crying, and she’s still putting her status as a maid before herself.

Her own feelings.

 

“I came to…” they shook their head.

Kokichi’s little game can wait for now.

 

“Come here”

“W-Wait?”

“Come on…” Rantaro opened their arms wide for the maid. “I don’t bite, promise”

 

“I...You want a hug?”

“Well...I don’t want one, but I feel like you need one...get over here”

 

Their voice was as carefree and light as always. Kirumi hesitated, staring at Rantaro with a confused look and sniffling a couple of times.

 

She took a step forward.

Then collapsed.

 

“A-Ach!!”

“K-Kirumi!”

 

Her legs must’ve grown weak from whatever breakdown she had before they entered. Thankfully, Rantaro caught her, arms wrapped her waist, and slowly sinking down to the ground.

 

“I got you…”

She didn’t speak.

“It’s okay…”

 

Her arms wrapped around Rantaro. They felt their head bury in their shoulders and the crying resumed. It was heavier than before, soaking their clothing (not like they cared) and bits of croaked wailing from the maid.

 

Whatever was going on, she was very upset about it and it worried them. Kirumi was someone they least expected to be sent to this school, the only person with the exception of some such as Chihiro to have the willpower to do such a crime to be sent here.

 

_ What did you do, Kirumi? _

 

Let’s not think about that now. Currently, Kirumi is not feeling well and needs comfort. They hum a little tune to hopefully calm her nerves down.

It was one that they hum when their sisters aren’t feeling well or when their Guinea Pig grows nervous.

 

Was it working for Kirumi? Her trembling was weighing down and breathing began to sound regular.

 

“How are you feeling?”

“...Ah...Thank you”

 

Was that a yes? Rantaro will assume so.

“It’s no problem, do you want me to stay where I am?”

“Please…” her grip was still tight around their waist. The two weren’t going anywhere for awhile.

  
  


No one will be coming in, Kirumi is the only one who spends time in the kitchen. Rantaro started to rock back and forth, hoping this will benefit Kirumi’s mood.

 

Her crying finally stopped. After a couple of minutes, the tight feeling around their waist began to loosen.

 

Kirumi fell asleep.

“Good...you need it” Rantaro leaned back on the wall and protectively held on to the maid. She looked so peaceful cuddled up with them.

 

“Everything is alright…”

  
  


——

 

“You did that on promise, didn’t you?”

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi while he was sipping his apple juice.

“Did what?”

 

“You and I both saw Kirumi crying in that kitchen. Then I saw you with Rantaro?”

 

“And?”

 

“You made Rantaro comfort her, didn’t you?”

 

“And what if I did?” Kokichi shrugged, “Mom has been crying for the past week because of whatever. Probably from the guilt of whatever crime she committed to be here. So I got Rantaro to go and comfort her, they’re the best with all of that”

 

Shuichi’s gaze softened.

“You really care for Kirumi, don’t you?”

 

Hearing that made him want to gag. Him? Caring about other people? The only person who is fitting for that list is Shuichi because that’s his boyfriend.

 

Kokichi does care for her. She’s the mom that he wished he had when he was younger. She’s so caring no matter what’s going on, he is really glad that she’s in the same class as him.

Then there’s Rantaro. They’re everyone’s older sibling and pretty close to Kirumi. Kokichi is not the best with comforting people, so he lied to have them find Kirumi and help her.

 

“I don’t care for anyone here and you know that!”

“Even me?”

“Especially you!” He threw the juice box at him.

“Now, let’s play hide n seek!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate posting on mobile aaaa I’m so used to posting on my laptop, it’s so much easier
> 
> But I only have internet on my iPod till Thursday. My new place still doesn’t have WiFi and I’m (sigh)
> 
> It’s 3am and I wanted to write Amatojo. Wrote this in one sitting, just...sat here and wrote.


End file.
